Toasty Pop
Toasty Pop is a female contestant and the runner-up of The Shopkins Game. She is also the main antagonist in The Shopkins Game Again, although she wants to make friends again. She is seen as a moderator and one of the nicest characters of the group. She was the team leader of the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up in the Race when the teams disbanded. She was also one of the main characters (along with Miss Sprinkles) who kept saying "Blossy" and was repeatedly slapped by Apple Blossom. Sometimes Toasty realizes her kind deeds can inadvertently lead to negative results. An example of this is when Captain Zoom loses the challenge in The Glistening due to eating yoyleberries and turning metal, which Toasty gave to Captain Zoom. Toasty would've joined TSGA with 606 votes, but because she was trapped in Yoyleland, she was excluded, along with Captain Zoom and Nina Noodles, who also made it into the Top Twenty but did not join since they were dead. In TSGA, she appeared when some of the contestants were chasing Toasty. She later reappears in metal form, also living at Yoyleland. In Get in the Van, she somehow was able to walk the 2,763 miles back to the contest area but was smashed by Wobbles's giant hammer after trying to socialize with other contestants. In Welcome Back, Toasty is seen alive and attempted to stab Miss Sprinkles and Fiona Fries. She is still metal. In Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, Toasty is shown alive, but now back to her normal state. She now acts the same as she did before Return of the Hang Glider, but now has everyone that is new as her friend. She creates her own team, Beep, to help contestants in need of assistance. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, however, she obsessively micromanages her team, and is shown ranking the loyalty of her teammates. This causes her to be the second person voted out of Battle for TSG. Personality Toasty, throughout the series, is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Lippy Lips and Kooky Cookie. She tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone and being one of the calmest players. Toasty, however, does become more mean and cynical throughout the series, having on and off arguments with Captain Zoom, jumping to conclusions, and tending to become upset when someone doesn't accept her kindness or even her gifts. After Return of the Hang Glider, she became hated by all the other veteran contestants except Lala Lipstick, who forgot her. She would have joined The Shopkins Game Again with 606 votes, but due to being at Yoyleland, she couldn't join. Yet she makes occasional appearances. In BFT, Toasty is portrayed as a very friendly and ecstatic person, usually very joyful and wanting to make friends with everybody. But when the person doesn't accept the friend request, she gets very upset and angry with the person's rejection, like when Lynn Flight Meal rejected her friend request. Toasty, despite claiming to want to help people, is also shown to be quite fickle and devious, often assigning jobs to and using her teammates rather than helping them, having a loyalty chart that displays how loyal everyone is to her, and feeling rather disrespected when somebody does not want to be friends with her. Toasty's overall two-faced nature is most likely what caused her to become hated by not only her teammates but also the viewers as well. Trivia *Toasty is the highest ranking female in The Shopkins Game, with the second being Captain Zoom. *Toasty is the highest ranking contestant from TSG to not compete in The Shopkins Game Again. *Toasty's ranking in Battle for TSG is the inverse to her ranking in The Shopkins Game; being the second voted out. *Toasty is also the highest ranking contestant on the Squashy Grapes. *Toasty is the only one of the three TSG finalists who has been eliminated. **Although Captain Zoom was disqualified in TSG 5e. *There is a supposed "relationship" between Lala Lipstick and Toasty Pop, though this is unconfirmed. *Toasty is the only The Shopkins Game Again contestant who wasn't present at the voting results but was still alive. (Excluding Nonexisty, who is non-existent). *Toasty was the only contestant to pick teams twice in TSG, like Shocking Light Bulb from IS. *In episode 2 of TSGA, she showed that she has the ability to teleport like her evil counterpart while in metal form when she appeared out of nowhere when Apple Blossom was collecting Yoyleberries. *Toasty was one of the two contestants that appeared in Shopkins Universe so far, the other being Mike Rophone. *Toasty and Captain Zoom have had the most fights other than Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles. **Both of these pairs have on and off friendships. *Toasty and Captain Zoom have had the most on and off friendships, however. (Having 3. While Lala and Sprinkles had only 1). *Toasty appears to hold the records for most friends, as she was friends with almost everyone in seasons 1, but also has the most enemies in season 2, and is friends with everyone in season 4. *She was the first contestant to receive a cake. *Toasty is the first character to be slapped by Apple after calling her Blossy. *In TSGA 2, she made a cameo when the big crowd of Team No-Name. This was most likely a mistake, however. *Toasty is the only green season 1 contestant that has arms. She used to be the only such contestant before Wobbles competed in TSGA. *Toasty is the only contestant who has an official innately evil incarnation, that being Evil Toasty Pop. *Toasty's team in Power of Three was the only one that was never in last. Only at one brief point at the start, they were in 4th place. *She is the only original Squashy Grape to be in the final 3, Lala Lipstick and Captain Zoom were both on the Squishy Cherries originally. *Toasty is one of the two characters who has used a Box of Paper Slips, along with Pinkie Cola. **She used it in Return of the Hang Glider. *It is revealed that Toasty's Offical weight is less than 1/10th of an ounce, revealed in Return of the Hang Glider. *Toasty is the first contestant to visit Yoyleland. *Toasty appeared in Shopkins Universe episode 2. **She has the same voice, by Michael Huang. *She has been slapped by Apple the second most times, with 6 times, 4 less than Skyanna, with 10, counting the extra slaps in Cycle of Life. *According to the episode Gardening Hero, Toasty has never seen Blaze barf before. **However, it is possible she only did it to get out of the Tic-Tac-Toe game with Lala Lipstick. *Toasty, along with Diana Diamond, Filthy Fan, Rocky, Sparkles, Egghead, and Pizza Face are the only female contestants whose names end with a "y". *Toasty somewhat has a knack for dodging attacks as seen in Get Digging, Lofty, and Get in the Van but she did not dodge completely. *"Blue Skidoo, we can too!" is a reference to Blue's Clues when Steve jumps into a painting. *Toasty has had more on-off friendships than any other character. *Toasty is the only female member of Beep. *Toasty placed second in TSG and second-last in BFT. *Toasty is one of the two green characters on Beep. The other is Lotta Balloons. *Due to Toasty's low-pitched boyish voice, Toasty is often mistaken to be male by fans. *After drawing Toasty with paper and pencil for so long, Cary found it hard to imagine Toasty as being gray. (confirmed in don't break the ice big.sim) Category:The Shopkins Game Characters